Drinking nights and karaoke
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: They were drinking one night, and once they were pretty drunk, Crowley decides a great way to show Aziraphale his love is with karaoke.


**Drinking nights and karaoke**

They had lost count of how many drinks they've had. Not like they were counting.

Crowley and Aziraphale were on the demon's living room. They were drinking and talking with the TV playing songs from YouTube in the background. While they were sober enough, they were alternating the music they wanted to listen to, but once they weren't, Crowley got control of screen… well, more like he put _Queen,_ didn't turn off the autoplay and Aziraphale didn't complain –not that he could-.

At this point, they were sharing a bottle of wine. Crowley was taking a long sip and Aziraphale demanded him to give him some of it.

"You've… you've drank most of it dear." Aziraphale managed to say as he tried to take away the bottle from which the demon was drinking. Crowley then held the bottle with his left hand, as far away from the angel as he could. Aziraphale tried to reach it, unsuccessfully, nearly climbing on his partner.

"You tru" he burped. "Truly want it?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I certainly do." Aziraphale replied as he kept attempting to get a hold on the bottle.

"Then kiss me for it." Crowley said.

"Ugh." Aziraphale complained and paused his attempt to face Crowley.

"Oh, so you're complaining now?" Crowley exclaimed.

"I am, because I just want a sip of wine, not to kiss your drunk lips."

"I didn't hear you complain a while ago." Crowley said, offended.

"Can you just give the bottle?" Apparently, they weren't drunk enough to argue.

"No." Crowley said, firmly.

"For fuck's sake Crowley, you've had like half of it!"

"And I'll have more unless-" He began, but was cut off by the angel's soft lips. He began to lower his left arm to hold the angel closer, forgetting that the bottle was also closer to the angel thanks to that.

Aziraphale knew what he was doing and didn't let those lips he loved to kiss distract him from his goal: the bottle.

"Thank you dear." He said right after he broke the kiss. He sat on his side of the sofa, where he comfortably was before this whole thing began.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Crowley said.

"Did I?" Aziraphale asked while drank the wine. "You were the one who said I should 'kiss you for the bottle'." He drank some more.

"You're so ungrateful, do you know how many people would die to kiss _me_?"

"Does that mean you want to kiss others?" Aziraphale asked, trying his best to look hurt.

"Wha- No! What do you mean? As if I wanted anyone else than you, stupid angel." He gestured so close to his face that the punched the bottle the angel was drinking from and made him spill some on his clothes. "I'll wash that."

Aziraphale gave him a deadly look and tried his best to ignore him.

Crowley stayed a minute in silence and reacted once he heard the song that has just began.

"I'll prove you how much I love you." He said as he paused the song and searched as best as he could for the karaoke version of "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy". Thankfully, YouTube's autosuggest helped the drunk demon.

He stood up, held the remote control as if it were a microphone and faced the angel as the song began.

"_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things. We can do the tango just for two._" He sang that last part pointing at him.

Aziraphale smiled as he started at the angel. He tried to reach his glasses, which he had taken off earlier that night. He took the ones he though were his, just to realize they were dark and didn't help his vision one bit. He finally managed to put on his.

"_Ooh love ooh lover boy._" Crowley continued. He wasn't even looking at the lyrics, since he knew them by heart. His eyes were focused on the angel in front of him.

Aziraphale was enjoying himself, laughing at his partner's moves. Almost by the end of the song, he decided to join him. "_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely._" He couldn't have joined at a better part and he knew that. Their smiles widened.

Crowley extended him a hand, which he grabbed and stood up. They sang all the way to the end. Aziraphale needed a bit of help with the lyrics and the alcohol made it difficult for him to read the screen; they didn't care and actually, it couldn't be much worse, they thought they were singing wonderfully.

"So?" Crowley asked once the song ended.

"So what?" Aziraphale asked, confused.

"Am I a _good old fashioned lover boy?_"

"I thought you only cared about being very, very evil." He replied sarcastically and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist as Crowley put his around his neck.

"Are you up for a few more songs? You should sing more." Crowley told him as he curled one of his fingers on the angel's hair.

"Sure, but then we go to bed."

"What a party killer you are!" Crowley said. "I'll open another bottle of wine."

He staggered all the way to the kitchen and kicked a couple of bottles that were on the floor. He managed to return safely to the sofa.

They sang a few more songs (and others in which what they did most was kiss) and slowly danced to "Love of My Life", if that counts considering either of them seem to be able to take their hands off one another.

"Hey, I just have one teeny tiny question dear." Aziraphale said as they stumbled their way to their bed.

"Ask away." Crowley made a vague move with his free hand.

"At which point did I stop picking songs? When did my turn end?" He asked, quite concerned.

"Hmm." Crowley did notice when that happened. "You know, it was one of those things that just _happens_. Like when a butterfly becomes a caterpillar, it happened naturally." He stopped for a second. "Oh, sorry, the other way around." He corrected himself.

"You're right, you're right dear." Aziraphale said as he took his glasses off before lying in bed.

Crowley joined him and hugged him by the waist; the angel rested his head on top of the demon's.

"Good night my dear, I love you."

"Love you too."

The pair fell asleep right after.


End file.
